Un sogno d'autunno
by White Spins
Summary: La relazione tra Beth e Alison, il loro primo incontro, gli alti e bassi, a un passo dalla fine di tutto.


**10/09/2012**

Quando ricevette la prima telefonata, Alison stava ritagliando un coupon da un giornale, come era solita fare.

"Pronto?"

"Parlo con Alison Hendrix?" rispose una voce femminile stranamente familiare.

"Sì, sono io. Con chi sto parlando?" chiese Alison, poggiando le forbici sul tavolo.

"Sono la detective Beth Childs. Ho bisogno di incontrarti il prima possibile."

Alison si alzò in piedi, confusa.

"Se questo è uno stupido scherzo, chiunque tu sia, giuro che…"

"Non è uno scherzo" la interruppe Beth, "incontriamoci questo pomeriggio al parco, alle cinque."

"Aspet-"

Ma Beth aveva già riattaccato.

Alison rise nervosamente. Non aveva la minima intenzione di andare a quello stupido parco. E così non andò.

Ma non aveva idea di quanto fosse persistente Beth. Ne ebbe il primo assaggio quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta alle cinque e mezza.

Spostando la tenda, vide solo una donna con lunghi capelli castani.

Aprì la porta, seccata. "Sì? Posso fare qualcosa per lei?"

La donna allora si voltò, e Alison impallidì, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

"Non ti sei presentata al nostro piccolo appuntamento."

Era impossibile. Era assolutamente impossibile, pensò Alison.

"Sono Beth."

**25/09/2012**

Cloni. Geneticamente identiche. Donne praticamente uguali ad Alison assassinate in tutta Europa, ad eccezione di una, Katja Obinger, la tedesca.

Alison era terrorizzata. Era terrorizzata quando metteva piede fuori casa, era terrorizzata quando andava al campo di calcio ad aiutare la squadra dei suoi figli. Era terrorizzata all'idea di morire da un secondo all'altro, in un istante, con Gemma ed Oscar ad assistere alla macabra scena.

Alison sentì che le mancava il respiro, le lacrime bagnavano le sue guance ma lei non se ne accorse.

Tornò in sé quando squillò il telefono che le aveva dato Beth (_per restare in contatto tra tutte noi_, aveva detto).

"Sì?"

"Alison, sono io" rispose Beth, "sono qui fuori."

Tenendo sempre il telefono all'orecchio, Alison camminò fino alla porta, aprendola.

"Ehi."

"Ehi."

Alison mostrò un piccolo sorriso a Beth, facendole cenno di entrare.

Chiudendo la porta, Alison si asciugò il viso con la manica del suo cardigan rosa, nel tentativo di ricomporsi.

Ma Beth era un'acuta osservatrice.

"Alison, che hai?" chiese preoccupata.

Alison scosse la testa, inspirando profondamente.

"Oh, non è niente. Sai, i soliti problemi con Donnie…"

Beth annuì, per niente convinta.

"Già, posso immaginare."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, interrotto poi da Beth.

"Ascolta, Alison…"

"Ho paura."

La confessione improvvisa impedì a Beth di finire la frase. Alison finalmente la stava guardando negli occhi, ma con un'espressione che smosse qualcosa dentro di lei.

Beth non ci pensò due volte a prendere Alison in un abbraccio, l'unica cosa di cui aveva veramente bisogno in quel momento. Forse l'unica cosa di cui entrambe avevano bisogno.

**29/09/2012**

Pochi giorni erano passati da quando Alison aveva confessato a Beth che aveva paura per sé stessa, ma soprattutto per i suoi figli, e che voleva trovare un modo per proteggerli, a qualsiasi costo.

Beth allora suggerì che avrebbe potuto insegnarle a difendersi, con una pistola. Inizialmente Alison era titubante all'idea, non era convinta che una cosa del genere fosse la scelta giusta, ma poi sentì la mano di Beth sulla sua, vide i suoi occhi rassicuranti, sentì la certezza nella sua voce quando disse che poteva farcela, che doveva farcela per poter proteggere i suoi bambini. Quella fu la prima volta che Alison sentì come se qualcosa si contorcesse dentro il suo stomaco. Ma non era una sensazione spiacevole, anzi.

Quella stessa sensazione la provò un pomeriggio d'autunno, in un campo deserto, con una pistola tra le sue mani tremanti e il respiro di Beth che scaldava il suo orecchio.

"Rilassa di più il braccio sinistro, ma non troppo. Gambe leggermente divaricate."

Alison seguì le istruzioni di Beth, tentando di restare concentrata nonostante sentisse paura e adrenalina tenendo un'arma mortale tra le mani.

"Alison, rilassati, non devi essere troppo tesa" disse Beth, allungando lentamente le sue braccia vicino a quelle di Alison, appoggiando poi le mani sulle sue. Alison si sentì avvampare, il suo corpo si rilassò sempre di più, il suo cuore iniziò a battere freneticamente. Tutto il resto sembrò annullarsi.

Le mani di Beth vagarono di nuovo, finendo sui fianchi di Alison, fermandosi lì; il respiro di Beth era sempre più vicino, notò Alison, la sensazione delle loro guance che si toccavano era elettrizzante.

Non aveva idea di chi si mosse per prima, si accorse solo della dolcezza di quel primo bacio, la tenerezza che Beth infondeva con le sue labbra. Le labbra che erano le labbra di Alison. Qualcosa che era, o perlomeno sarebbe dovuto essere completamente sbagliato; ma Alison se ne fregava completamente, perché se era davvero sbagliato, allora era lei quella sbagliata, e non le importava un bel niente di essere giusta.

Quando il bacio divenne più passionale, quando le mani di Beth toccarono il suo seno, un colpo di pistola partì, facendo sobbalzare entrambe le donne.

Quella sera Beth e Alison fecero del loro meglio per nascondere i piccoli tagli che avevano sulle loro labbra identiche.

**6/10/2012**

La prima volta che Beth e Alison fecero l'amore fu nella camera di un motel. Stanza 208. Ovviamente non era una suite, non era enorme, era solo una camera poco arredata, con le pareti dipinte di un verde acqua che contrastava con i mobili di un colore rosso acceso.

In tutta onestà, Alison non pensava proprio che sarebbe successo, non quel giorno, non in quel posto.

Beth l'aveva chiamata mentre Alison stava tornando a casa dopo aver lasciato Gemma e Oscar da sua madre, dicendole che dovevano vedersi con una certa urgenza, dandole quindi il nome e l'indirizzo del motel. Arrivata a destinazione, Alison vide che Beth la stava aspettando, appoggiata alla sua Jaguar con le braccia incrociate. Per quanto potesse sembrare una postura ordinaria, Alison in quel momento si sentiva tremendamente attratta da Beth, più di quanto non lo fosse già.

Sospirando, scese dalla macchina. Beth disse solo una parola, un 'ciao', e prima che Alison potesse rispondere la prese per mano, camminando verso le scale del motel. Guardando Beth aprire la porta della camera, Alison voleva dire qualcosa, eppure niente le passò per la mente, niente di così importante come avere Beth così vicina dopo non averla vista per un paio di giorni.

Entrarono nella stanza, ma Alison non ebbe il tempo di guardare molto prima che Beth la baciò con disperazione, facendola indietreggiare fino a che non venne a contatto con la porta, chiudendola con forza. Alison ricambiò il bacio, seppur colta di sorpresa, buttando le sue braccia al collo di Beth.

Dopo alcuni secondi Beth staccò dolcemente le sue labbra da quelle di Alison, mostrandole un sorriso che la fece smettere di respirare per un secondo.

"Dio, quanto mi sei mancata" Beth ammise accarezzando il viso di Alison.

Alison sorrise con timidezza, guardando il pavimento.

"Sono passati due giorni, Beth."

"Lo so. Ma adesso siamo completamente sole."

Due giorni prima Alison, Beth e Cosima si erano incontrate a casa di Alison, su richiesta di Cosima. Ad Alison non andava proprio a genio l'idea di vedersi tutte quante a casa sua, ma non poteva certo obiettare quando Beth aveva il potere di convincerla coi suoi maledetti baci.

Ora però erano finalmente sole.

"Quindi…" iniziò a dire Alison, baciando brevemente Beth, per poi riprendere, "Cosa c'era di così urgente che dovevi vedermi qui?"

"L'urgenza era… che avevo bisogno di stare con te" rispose Beth, avvicinandosi sempre di più ad Alison, fino a che non ci fu più spazio tra i loro corpi. Le sue mani accarezzarono i capelli lunghi di Alison, "Adoro quando tieni i capelli sciolti."

Un bacio alla tempia ed Alison chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che Beth odorasse i suoi capelli.

"E adoro anche quando metti questo rossetto."

Le sue labbra sentirono la sensazione ormai familiare di quelle di Beth, labbra prima innocenti, e poi ad ogni secondo che passava sempre più affamate.

Alison sapeva già cosa sarebbe successo, se lo avesse permesso. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare, sebbene Beth fosse l'unica cosa giusta che le era mai capitata nella sua vita. Ma chi erano dentro questa stanza? Non erano dei cloni, delle meraviglie scientifiche nate per essere studiate o chissà che altro.

Erano Beth e Alison. Alison e Beth.

E così Alison si sdraiò sul letto con Beth sopra di lei, entrambe ansimanti, le mani troppo frettolose, il rumore della zip dei jeans di Alison tirata giù, il resto dei vestiti buttati da ogni parte della camera come se Beth li odiasse.

E poi la sensazione di avere Beth più vicina che mai, i suoi capelli ovunque, sul suo viso, sul suo seno. Il respiro di Beth contro il suo, occhi attenti fissi sui suoi, mentre con le sue dita portava Alison all'apice del piacere.

**21/10/2012**

_Fatti trovare davanti casa tua alle sei._

Il messaggio era breve. Era… proprio da Beth.

Alison ormai aveva capito che Beth era una donna di poche parole, una persona che parlava più col suo linguaggio del corpo, con le sue emozioni che altro.

La prima cosa che fece fu chiedere a Donnie se poteva stare lui con i bambini quella sera, e, con sua grande sorpresa, acconsentì.

Ebbe il tempo di spogliarsi e rivestirsi, mettersi un poco di rossetto e spruzzarsi sul collo il profumo costoso che aveva comprato qualche giorno prima, prima di accorgersi che mancavano cinque minuti alle sei. Dandosi un'ultima veloce controllata, prese la borsa e uscì dalla camera, dirigendosi a passo svelto verso la porta dell'uscita sul retro, ma non prima di aver salutato Donnie e i bambini.

Diede un'occhiata all'orologio: mancavano due minuti alle sei. Beth ancora non era arrivata.

Alison iniziò a sentire un po' di ansia, si guardò intorno, girandosi prima a destra, poi a sinistra, di nuovo a destra e di nuovo a sinistra. Sentiva il bisogno di fumare una sigaretta. E Alison non fumava.

Aveva appena deciso che si sarebbe comprata un pacchetto di sigarette più tardi, quando sentì il rumore inconfondibile della macchina di Beth. Erano le sei in punto.

Camminò a passo svelto fino a che non raggiunse lo sportello del passeggero, aprendolo e salendo sulla macchina con una velocità impressionante. Beth aspettò che Alison chiudesse lo sportello prima di salutarla. Alison sospirò, ricambiando il saluto, e quando Beth premé sull'acceleratore, Alison mise la mano sulla sua che era sul cambio. Non sentiva più il bisogno di fumare.

In macchina nessuna delle due parlò, le loro mani sempre a contatto, gli occhi di Beth, coperti da un paio di occhiali da sole, fissi sulla strada, mentre gli occhi di Alison osservavano le case, i vari edifici, il parco dove spesso portava Gemma e Oscar; per alcuni istanti guardava con la coda dell'occhio Beth, guardava la sua espressione indifferente, il braccio sinistro così teso che Alison non poté fare a meno di fissare per diversi secondi il suo bicipite ben formato, pensando a quanto veramente fossero forti quelle braccia. E le sue mani, una che in quel momento teneva stretto il volante, e l'altra coperta dalla mano di Alison.

Alison amava le mani di Beth. Amava tutto di Beth.

"Siamo arrivate" disse Beth spengendo la macchina.

Alison non si era accorta che la macchina fosse ferma. Guardò fuori dal finestrino, ma non vide un granché. Sembrava che fossero in un posto completamente deserto.

Slacciarono le cinture e scesero dalla macchina. Alison guardò Beth, confusa.

"Pensavo che avessi finito di insegnarmi ad usare la pistola."

"Infatti, è così. Non siamo qui per questo."

"Allora perché siamo…" iniziò a dire Alison, interrotta dalle labbra di Beth che sfioravano le sue, "qui?"

Beth si tolse gli occhiali, poggiandoli sopra la testa.

"Voglio farti vedere una cosa" disse prendendo la mano di Alison, dandole un bacio sul palmo, per poi intrecciare le loro dita, "Vieni."

Camminarono per poco, quando Beth si fermò davanti ad Alison.

"Chiudi gli occhi."

"Oh, andiamo Beth…" ridacchiò Alison.

"Chiudi gli occhi, Ali" ripeté Beth con una faccia seria, facendo smettere di ridere Alison, che chiuse gli occhi senza farselo ripetere un'altra volta.

Sentì Beth muoversi, una mano sul suo fianco, l'altra unita alla sua.

Fecero pochi passi prima che Beth le disse di aprire gli occhi.

Alison rimase senza fiato.

Nella sua vita non aveva visto un granché di cose che fossero veramente belle, che lei trovasse veramente belle. Ma questa… questa l'aveva colpita. Non sapeva il motivo, d'altronde, non era solo un tramonto?

Ma poi vide la luce di quel tramonto dai tanti colori riflettersi negli occhi di Beth, e capì, capì davvero per quale motivo pensava che una cosa così comune fosse una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

E' Beth. E' lei che rende tutto bellissimo. E' lei la più grande meraviglia che Alison abbia mai visto.

"Stupendo, non è vero?" disse Beth abbracciandola da dietro.

Alison annuì, "Già, stupendo."

"Ho portato qualcosa, non so se hai notato."

Con curiosità, Alison si guardò intorno, quando i suoi occhi finalmente caddero su un telo steso vicino a un albero con sopra una bottiglia di vino rosso e due bicchieri di plastica. Si voltò completamente verso Beth.

"Lo so, lo so. Non è molto elegante, ma ho avuto pochissimo tempo a disposizione, e a dire il vero è un'idea che mi è venuta all'ultimo minuto. E…"

"Ti amo."

La confessione di Alison fermò di colpo Beth, visibilmente sorpresa dalle sue parole.

Alison guardò gli occhi spalancati di Beth, la sua bocca ancora mezza aperta con parole sospese che non avrebbe detto, le sue mani che tenevano i loro corpi vicini, quasi inconsapevolmente.

Alison sorrise imbarazzata, lo sguardo abbassato.

"Beth, mi…"

Non aggiunse altro, perché improvvisamente Beth era ovunque. La sua bocca contro quella di Alison, le sue mani che toccavano il suo viso, il suo corpo così vicino che Alison poté sentirne completamente il calore, proteggendola dal vento freddo di quella sera.

Anche se Beth non era molto brava ad esprimersi a parole, Alison già sapeva cosa avrebbe detto una volta staccatasi da quel bacio.

"Ti amo anch'io."

In fondo non era vero che Beth non fosse brava con le parole. Beth era perfetta.

**10/11/2012**

Alison stava preparando una tazza di tè per sé, quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. Erano le dieci e mezza di sera.

Con la pistola in mano, andò a controllare, l'ansia che cresceva a ogni battito del suo cuore.

Ma quando spostò la tenda lasciò andare un respiro.

"Beth! Che diavolo ci fai qui a quest'ora?" bisbigliò Alison guardandosi intorno.

"Ehi, Ali. Posso entrare?" chiese con un tono di voce strano Beth, un sorriso pigro sul suo volto.

Alison sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, "I miei figli sono a letto, ma sei fortunata che stasera Donnie è fuori a bere con i suoi amici."

"Già, Donnie…"

"Devi dirmi qualcosa?" domandò con impazienza Alison.

"No no no, è solo che…"

"Cosa?"

"Sono passati troppi giorni dall'ultima volta che ti ho vista" ammise Beth, avvicinandosi sempre di più ad Alison, che indietreggiò.

"Beh, io non mi sono mossa di qui, lo sai."

"Oh, lo so. Colpa mia. Il lavoro, questa stupida faccenda dei cloni…"

Alison le lanciò un'occhiataccia, "Lo sai che non voglio che si usi quella parola in casa mia. Dio, vorrei che non la usassi proprio."

Beth la guardò senza dire niente per un momento, poi scoppiò in una risata che lasciò Alison confusa.

"Alison, ci conosciamo da due mesi e ancora hai paura di questa cacchio di parola?"

"Abbassa la voce, Beth" ordinò Alison.

Beth la ignorò, "Siamo dei cloni. Tu sei un clone, io sono un clone. Onestamente? Io non mi definisco neanche un essere umano!"

"Beth…"

"Voglio dire, andiamo a letto insieme sebbene siamo identiche, sebbene abbiamo lo stesso DNA del cazzo. Siamo praticamente gemelle! Eppure sei così diversa, Ali. Sei diversa da me, sei diversa da Cosima, sei diversa da chiunque abbia incontrato finora nella mia vita. Come cazzo è possibile?!"

Alison non disse nulla. Osservò lo sguardo perso di Beth, le parole appena uscite dalla sua bocca senza controllo, le mani che prima correvano tra i suoi capelli, per poi muoversi nell'aria come se Beth non fosse padrona dei suoi movimenti.

Alison aspettò che Beth si calmasse, ascoltò il suo respiro affannoso calmarsi secondo dopo secondo, guardò le lacrime rigare le sue guance, in silenzio.

Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passò, ma improvvisamente si ritrovò le braccia di Beth attorno a sé, una guancia bagnata contro la sua, le labbra tremolanti di Beth sul suo orecchio.

"Alison, mi dispiace, mi dispiace" disse singhiozzando.

Alison non disse nulla, strinse solamente Beth a sé, nel tentativo inutile di rassicurarla.

"Non lasciarmi, Ali. Non lasciarmi, non lasciarmi, ti prego."

Le lacrime di Beth si fusero con quelle di Alison.

**20/11/2012**

"Oggi sei silenziosa."

"Non lo sono sempre?"

"Beh…"

'_Non con me'_, avrebbe voluto dire Alison.

Quando erano in compagnia di Cosima, entrambe mantenevano una certa distanza l'una dall'altra, come se fossero solo due conoscenti. Non volevano destare sospetti, anche se si trattava di Cosima.

Era una cosa loro, pensò Alison, e le piaceva anche pensare che per Beth era la stessa cosa. Entrambe erano persone riservate, anche se lo erano in modi diversi. Mentre Beth appariva fredda, distaccata, Alison agli occhi degli altri era solo una casalinga rigida e inflessibile.

"Scusami…" iniziò a dire Beth, "so essere proprio stronza a volte."

Alison sorrise, prendendola per mano.

"Non preoccuparti."

E diceva sul serio, perché Alison ormai conosceva bene Beth, conosceva il suo carattere, sapeva come comportarsi con lei. Erano stati dei giorni duri, questo Alison poteva ammetterlo senza problemi, ma sentiva che il peggio stava passando, lo sentiva nel calore della mano di Beth che teneva la sua.

Erano nello stesso posto in cui si erano dette _ti amo_ per la prima volta, era tardo pomeriggio e Alison sapeva che il sole stava per tramontare. Il cielo stava già assumendo quei mille colori che Alison trovava così affascinanti riflessi negli occhi di Beth. Sorridendo, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Beth, sentendosi subito più rilassata che mai.

Beth le baciò dolcemente la testa, tenendo le labbra sui suoi capelli.

"Mi dispiace, Alison."

"Per cosa?" chiese Alison.

Beth sospirò, baciando di nuovo lo stesso punto di prima.

"Per… per tutto quanto. Per come mi sono comportata in queste ultime settimane. Per averti coinvolta in questa storia. Mi dispiace, davvero."

Alison si staccò, guardando Beth attentamente.

"Non dirmi che ti dispiace. So che non lo sei, e vuoi sapere il perché? Perché a me non dispiace, neanche un po'."

"Alison…" interruppe Beth. Ma Alison la fermò poggiando un dito sulle sue labbra.

"Beth, ascoltami. Io non rimpiango nulla. Ok? Penso… penso che fosse destino che noi due c'incontrassimo. Anche se siamo geneticamente identiche, anche se siamo due cloni… rimani la mia più grande meraviglia" confessò Alison. Una piccola risata scappò poi dalla sua bocca, "Cristo santo, ti sembrerò una cavolo di narcisista! Hai i miei stessi occhi, i miei stessi lineamenti… ma… tutto questo mi sembra così superficiale ormai. Tu sei Beth. Sei la persona con cui passerei il resto della mia vita insieme, se tu me lo permettessi."

Il cielo adesso era di un arancione chiaro, il sole se ne sarebbe andato tra pochi minuti. Ma Alison poteva solo guardare Beth in quel momento, e Beth non riusciva a guardare altrove, se non Alison. La mano di Beth andò ad appoggiarsi sulla nuca di Alison, e il bacio che seguì tra le due donne fu tanto dolce quanto amaro.

Beth pose fine al bacio, le sue mani sulle guance di Alison, le mani di Alison sulle sue, la fronte di una che toccava l'altra.

"Staremo insieme, Alison. Una volta finita questa storia, staremo insieme. Te lo prometto."

Alison credé a quelle parole. Ci credé nonostante sapesse quanto fosse peggiorata Beth nel giro di poche settimane. Ci credé perché era convinta di poter salvare Beth.

Alison ci credé perché sapeva che Beth non l'avrebbe mai lasciata. Come lei non avrebbe mai lasciato Beth.

Il sole adesso non c'era più.


End file.
